The flight crews operate airplanes and other airborne vehicles according to a flight plan that is generated based on a destination, weather, terrain, and other factors. The flight crew and the air traffic controller are responsible for determining if a change in flight plan is warranted based on changes that occur during the flight. For example, a flight crew can determine a clearance deviation request needs to be made due to efficient route availability, altitudes available, weather, and potential conflicts ahead. In some cases, before or during the flight, there are changes that can be made to a flight plan, which the human operators and traffic controllers do not notice or to which they do not respond in a timely fashion.